


Victory Lap

by Mosca



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Biting, F/F, Femslash February, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/pseuds/Mosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Closing Ceremony, Maddie and Meryl make one last Olympic moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Lap

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Femslash February somewhere, right? Thanks to Amy for reminding me, cheerleading, and beta reading.
> 
> Written for this prompt on the Olympics Anonymous Kink Meme, Sochi Edition: "They were adorable walking together during the closing ceremony. give me some frantic, hot sex afterward."

"It's weird that it's over," Maddie says as the last of the Closing Ceremonies press dies down, and their flag-waving cluster of figure skaters is whisked to a shuttle bus. 

"Oh, come on, you and Bates have another four years in you," Meryl says.

"Yeah, but this one," Maddie says. "This one's over."

"I knew what you meant. You're allowed to not take me seriously." Meryl sounds like she's trying to be nice, but the harder she works at that, the more it sounds like violators will be punished. The more Meryl likes a person, the scarier she gets. 

"There's so much stuff I never had a chance to do," Maddie says. "I mean, I never found the secret Starbucks in the NBC building. For starters."

"You were going to sneak in? As an athlete?" Meryl actually seems impressed.

"Maia had a plan. There were flowcharts."

"God, I want a latte," Meryl says. "With whole milk and real sugar."

"I'll buy you one when we get back to Detroit," Maddie says. "And I'll smell it, because some of us are training for Worlds."

"I could have one, couldn't I?" Meryl sounds like she has not considered what life will be like without six full days of training per week, without having to be liftable and weightless.

"You're an Olympic gold medalist. You can have anything."

Meryl presses her lips together like the judges have docked her a level on the pattern dance, and she's just figured out why.

"What? Do you have Olympic Village regrets?" Maddie says.

Meryl tugs Maddie in for a whisper. "I never got laid at the Olympics."

Startled, Maddie laughs, a wild cackle that fills a sudden lull in the buzz of shuttle bus conversation. Heads turn. Maddie tugs the ear flaps of her hat like a child trying to hide. "Sorry," she whispers back.

"What?" Meryl says loudly. "I'm an Olympic gold medalist. People can stare at me all they want." Maddie envies Meryl's poise. She wishes she could kiss Meryl and catch a serious case of it.

More quietly, to Maddie, she adds, "I keep waiting for a dashing Norwegian biathlete to sweep me away. But it looks like that's not going to happen."

Maddie hears "bi athlete" for a second before she figures it out, and then her brain falls off the pun cliff. "Shouldn't it be a curler?" she says. "I mean, with the sweeping."

Meryl studies Maddie's face for a moment, then somehow rolls her eyes and laughs at the same time. 

"Or -" Maddie is extremely careful not to be loud - "we could go back to our room and hook up."

Meryl looks down at her knees and smiles, instantly vulnerable, just a girl in a bus seat. "Weird," she says.

"Not the answer I was hoping for."

"No, I mean - that was kind of the other fantasy. Get a cute roommate, make out, protest those gay propaganda laws." Meryl fist-pumps for emphasis.

They hold hands for the rest of the shuttle ride. For the whole two minutes before they're dropped off at the athletes' dorms, Maddie tries not to bounce in her seat. It's like the Olympics just started all over again.

Back in their room, Maddie takes off her hat and shakes out her hair. She notices only now that she'd been sweating under the fleece-lined wool, Sochi's mild weather too pleasant to be bundled up like this. Maddie wants to take off all her clothes and lie naked under the Olympic Village lights, to absorb their glow before the whole place is shut down for good. 

She'll settle for private nudity, because she has been invited to it and because this is far from settling. She has seen Meryl naked, quick-changing gala costumes or power-showering between training sessions, but she has never looked. She feels she should now - take Meryl in, capture the Olympic moment forever - but she's trained her gaze too well. She's spent so much time practicing the trick of the eyes that strips a partner bare, but she's forgotten how to mean it.

Meryl, braver, comes up close and runs her fingers through Maddie's hair, gathering the stray locks away from Maddie's face. Her nose brushes Maddie's cheek, and it is terribly intimate, unchoreographed. Maddie kisses Meryl's neck, arched and white like a swan's, and Meryl sighs, still clutching Maddie's hair.

Maddie sinks down into her knees, just low enough to flick Meryl's nipple with her tongue. Meryl digs her fingernails into Maddie's scalp, and it stings like encouragement. Maddie sucks harder, feeling Meryl's nipple harden between her lips. Maddie wants to see how far she can go. She grazes the nipple with her teeth, then nips gently at the soft curve of Meryl's breast. "Harder," Meryl says. Maddie sinks her teeth in, hoping to leave a mark. 

She pauses for breath, and Meryl wheels her around, almost lifting her off the floor. Meryl pushes Maddie back against the open window, the frame pressing into her shoulder blades, the evening breeze embracing her hips. Maddie half-sits on the sill, trying to grip the floor with her toes. Meryl kisses her, mouth open, teeth sharp, rattling the window screen each time they catch each other's lips.

Meryl is resting her hand on Maddie's thigh, probably for balance. Maddie laces her fingers in Meryl's and guides Meryl's hand up toward her pussy: no rush, just a suggestion. Meryl flicks Maddie's clit with her thumb. Pleasure runs up Maddie's spine and turns into a gasp. She bucks her hips into Meryl's fingers. "I want to come like this," she says.

It takes her some time - it always does - but that means she can lose herself in the closeness of kissing, the insistent rhythm of Meryl's fingers, the bang of the window frame against the screen. She feels ecstasy swell to the breaking point, finally. She clutches both arms around Meryl's waist. Trying not to fall. To stay in the here and now. She comes like she does when she's alone, one big moment and a bunch of little ones, trailing off into calm.

Meryl is still kissing her, still holding her up against the window. "Is someone watching?" Maddie asks.

Meryl peers over Maddie's shoulder. "I don't think so."

"Their loss."

"I know, right?" Meryl brushes her lips across Maddie's and grinds against her knee. "Where do you want me?"

Maddie looks around the room. The bed seems too boring, the carpeted floor an invitation to rug burn. "The desk," she decides. It's an ugly desk, white particle board not quite put together correctly, and they've stacked it with two weeks of random stuff, makeup and water bottles and free swag. They sweep it all off with a powerful clatter. 

Meryl sits on the desk with her legs hanging over the side. She's the princess of Sochi, and this is her throne. "I want you inside me," she says. 

"How?" Maddie feels foolish.

Meryl brings Maddie's hand to her lips and kisses Maddie's fingertips. Maddie figures it out. She braces herself, one foot on the floor and one knee on the seat of the desk chair. Meryl's legs are spread, and Maddie feels like she can see everything, all the moving parts. She paints a line with her finger between Meryl's swollen labia, parting them. She looks up to see if she is doing this right, giving the princess what she wants. Meryl's eyes are closed, as if her mind has gone somewhere delightful.

Maddie tests a finger inside her. She feels so small, she wonders if her whole hand will be enough. She gets four fingers in, up to the knuckles, plus the tip of her thumb, before Meryl says, "Oh, that's good." Meryl writhes against her, around her, holding on with her thighs, making a wild mess of Maddie's hair with her hands. Meryl gives nonsensical directions - "more, up, louder" - so Maddie bends her fingers until Meryl moans _"there."_ Maddie isn't sure when Meryl starts to come, but she can tell when Meryl is done. Meryl leans back on her hands, her hair cascading down her back and arms.

"Okay," Meryl says, stretching so her nipples point toward the ceiling. "I think I can retire now."

Maddie laughs, knowing she's allowed to, knowing it is what happens next.


End file.
